1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to puzzles, board games, and related pastimes, and more specifically to various methods for forming and solving word puzzles formed on an eight by eight position matrix of sixty four positions, as on a chess board. The present inventive system may also be used as a means for forming chess positions or problems on a chess board, as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of chess has been known in numerous cultures for centuries, and its basic rules have been well established for most of that period. Chess has proven to be a most popular board game due to the relative simplicity of the rules, yet practically innumerable permutations and combinations of possible moves. Different types of word puzzles and games have also evolved in many different languages, such as the well known crossword puzzle and other similar puzzles and games.
Heretofore, it has been conventionally thought that the two above types of puzzles or games had little or nothing in common with one another, other than their use as a pastime or recreational activity. Chess does not make use of any alphabetic system (other than as a means of linguistically describing the game and/or any positions on the board), and while certain word puzzles are placed upon a matrix or grid of positions in which individual letters are placed to form words, such word puzzles have never been related to the game of chess, other than perhaps utilizing certain chess terms as clue words in the puzzle or game.
The present inventor has developed systems and methods which combine elements of word puzzles and games with the game of chess, to form new types of games and methods of forming word puzzle and chess position layouts. The novel game and puzzle methods of the present invention provide additional challenges desired by fans and enthusiasts of the game of chess and word puzzles, as well as providing means for forming various chess problems and positions by using letter and word positions on a chessboard and using they conventional moves of chess to determine solutions to word problems. The present invention can provide a refreshing change of pace for chess and word game enthusiasts, as well as serving as an instructional tool for teaching spelling and other linguistics skills along with the game of chess.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,204 issued on Jan. 4, 1927 to Ernest W. Smith, titled xe2x80x9cGame Device,xe2x80x9d describes a kit for forming and solving crossword puzzles. The Smith device comprises a nine by nine matrix of eighty one positions or receptacles in a board. A series of letter cubes is provided for removable placement within the receptacles of the board, with the letter cubes having a different letter or a blank area on each face. The cubes are placed in the receptacles with the blank faces upwards to form the puzzle grid, and the puzzle is solved by placing additional cubes in the remaining receptacles with the proper letter of each cube facing upwardly. Smith does not teach any means of forming or solving a word puzzle using the moves of chess pieces on a chessboard, and in fact teaches away from a chess type game due to the eighty one position board used for his word puzzle apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,915 issued on Aug. 1, 1939 to Donald H. Sweet, titled xe2x80x9cGame,xe2x80x9d describes a word forming game played on a board having a nine by seven matrix of positions. Each player is provided with a set of the twenty six letters of the English alphabet, arranged on opposite ends of the board. The object is to form words with one""s own set of letters, whereupon corresponding letters of the opponent""s set may be removed from the board. The first player to remove all vowels from the opponent""s set, wins the game. Sweet describes the movement of the pieces as resembling the queen in chess, but no other moves are provided. Also, Sweet teaches away from the use of a chessboard configuration, stating that such a board layout does not work well with his game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,885 issued on Dec. 3, 1974 to Michael Paul Pepkowski et al., titled xe2x80x9cChess Game Device,xe2x80x9d describes a chess xe2x80x9ctravel set,xe2x80x9d including sequential descriptions of chess moves according to previously played xe2x80x9cclassicxe2x80x9d games. As single player uses the Pepkowski et al. chess set to play a single handed game, sequentially uncovering the prerecorded moves and responding with a move as the player feels appropriate. The Pepkowski et al. device is directed to pure chess, rather than combining the game of chess with alphabetic or any other elements, as provided by the present alphabetic chess game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,306 issued on Dec. 2, 1975 to Gerardo R. A. Cahn-Hidalgo et al., titled xe2x80x9cEducational Game Playing Device,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively complex physical structure having electric illumination backlighting any one of several board layouts which may be used. A punched data card is placed within the device, beneath the board. The card causes various positions to be illuminated on the board, thereby providing exemplary moves for an opponent to which the player may respond. The Cahn-Hidalgo et al. device is thus more closely related to the solo chess game device of Pepkowski et al., discussed immediately above, than to the present alphabetic chess puzzles invention. Cahn-Hidalgo et al. do not provide any means of forming or solving word puzzles laid out on a chess board, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, the present alphabetic chess puzzles invention also provides a means of forming chess problems, which means is not provided by Cahn-Hidalgo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,035 issued on Feb. 12, 1980 to Robert A. Metzler Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cChess Word Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game in which at least the major pieces of each side are provided with removable letters of the alphabet. Players select an eight letter word, and form the word across the board by moving the chess pieces according to the standard rules of chess. However, Metzler et al. do not provide any means of solving a word problem which has been previously applied to the positions of the board, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present invention. Moreover, Metzler et al. do not provide any letter tables for applying to a chess board and forming chess problems therefrom, which aspect is another embodiment of the present invention. Essentially, the Metzler et al. game differs fundamentally from the present invention, in that Metzler et al. do not provide for the application of letters of the alphabet to the chess board itself, but only removably to the chess pieces played on the board. In contrast, the present invention applies a series of letters to the board, but uses standard chess pieces devoid of additional lettering or marking in forming and solving the puzzles formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,389 issued on May 6, 1980 to David H. Vowell, titled xe2x80x9cWord Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game having a board with mechanical means for setting any of a number of letters in each of the multiple positions of the board. The game is similar to the well known game of xe2x80x9cScrabblexe2x80x9d (tm), but no inclusion or combination with any aspects of the game of chess is provided by Vowell in his game. Also, Vowell arranges the letters of his game according to their frequency of appearance in the English language. One embodiment of the present game also utilizes a table of letters based upon frequency of use, which tables are disclosed herein. However, the tables used with the present game are based upon the frequency of appearance of the initial letter of words appearing in a standard English dictionary, which is a different matter from the frequency of use of all letters throughout all words.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,314 issued on Sep. 15, 1981 to Gary M. Berlino, titled xe2x80x9cWord Forming Checkers Game Method,xe2x80x9d describes a game using a series of lettered dice, each having a plurality of different letters of the alphabet thereon. The dice are arranged on a board having an eight by ten matrix of positions and moved according to the standard rules of the game of checkers. The two players may manipulate the cubes to display any letter thereon as the cubes are moved, and attempt to form words along diagonal paths on the board. The Berlino game method differs substantially from the present invention, in that (a) Berlino teaches a competitive game, whereas the present invention comprises various word puzzles formed using chess rules, or chess puzzles formed using letters of the alphabet, on a chess board, to be solved by a single person; (b) Berlino requires a non-standard board, while the present puzzle methods utilize a board having a conventional eight by eight matrix of positions; and (c) the playing pieces of Berlino are lettered, while the board is not, while the board of the present invention includes letters, and the chess pieces are not lettered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,298 issued on Sep. 18, 1990 to Jack Silverman, titled xe2x80x9cPermutation Group Games, xe2x80x9d describes a complex game involving various mathematical operations using a table of letters of the alphabet. Letters are defined by row and column to arrive at words formed therefrom, using various operations to determine the rows, columns, and letters. Silverman does not provide any form of board for his game, but only a table having a twenty six by twenty six matrix of letters of the alphabet. Moreover, Silverman does not utilize any game pieces or their moves (chess or otherwise) in the method of play of his game, nor does he provide any means of forming chess problems or word problems which may be solved using chess moves on a board, as provided by the present alphabetic chess puzzles methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,975 issued on May 28, 1991 to Alan B. Todd, titled xe2x80x9cEducational Amusement Device Which Includes A Game Card, And Method For Using The Game Card,xe2x80x9d describes a crossword puzzle type game, wherein one or more starter words are filled in. The object is to look through the advertisements of a publication (or view or listen to such on television or radio), and fill in the blank areas using words found in such advertising. Points are provided, depending upon the length of the words and crosswords found. The Todd game system does not utilize any form of board or movable pieces thereon, nor does it utilize any rules of movement for any such game, e. g., chess, as provided by the present inventive methods. Moreover, Todd does not provide any means of forming a puzzle or problem, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,106 issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Manfred Hegener, titled xe2x80x9cChess Teaching Computer, describes a computerized chessboard providing for play of the game against the computer, and also including computerized memory with a series of chess problems stored therein. A player may play a game against the computer, or may test his/her skills against previously devised chess problems stored in the device. However, the Hegener computerized apparatus, is directed only to the game of chess; it does not include any alphabetic systems or problems whatsoever, as provided by the present alphabetic chess puzzles invention. Moreover, one embodiment of the present invention describes means for forming chess problems, whereas the Hegener computer already has such problems stored therein when provided to the player or user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,515 issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Gene D. Cohen, titled xe2x80x9cWord Forming Board Game Including Elements Of conflict,xe2x80x9d describes a game having a thirteen by thirteen matrix of playing positions thereon. All of the letters of the Roman alphabet are placed on the various board positions, in a symmetrical pattern so they may be viewed in the same order from either side of the board. Cohen provides a series of playing pieces for each player, each having different rules of movement. While some of the pieces are allowed to move in patterns identical to certain chess pieces, other pieces in the Cohen game move differently. The object of the Cohen game is to form words by moving the pieces to various letters on the board, with each player attempting to do so and also attempting to block the formation of words by the opposing player. The Cohen game differs from the present alphabetic chess puzzles invention, in that (a) it is a competitive game to be played by two persons or teams, rather than a solo effort by a single player to develop or solve a puzzle, as provided by the present invention; (b) Cohen uses a much larger board than a standard eight by eight chessboard, and provides playing pieces and rules which differ from chess, whereas the present invention uses a conventional chessboard layout and chess pieces; and (c) Cohen does not provide any means for forming word puzzles or chess problems, or for solving those puzzles or problems, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,112 issued on May 17, 1994 to Gene D. Cohen, titled xe2x80x9cWord Forming Board Game Including Elements Of Conflict,xe2x80x9d is a division of the ""515 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed immediately above. The same points of distinction noted above between the ""515 U.S. Patent and they present invention, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,102 issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Pingsheng Huang, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method Of Playing A Word Composition Game Where Compass Direction Assigned To Each Player And The Time When The Game Is Played Affects Game Play,xe2x80x9d describes a game somewhat resembling Scrabble (tm), in that a series of lettered blocks are provided to the players to form words. Additional restrictions are applied relating to directional orientation of the players and the time period, but Hxc3xcang does not disclose the use of any playing pieces having certain physical moves on a game board, as provided in the game of chess and which rules are incorporated in the present invention. Moreover, the lettered blocks or tiles of the Huang game are dealt to the players at various times during the course of the game, rather than being provided in a predetermined tabular form or in a predetermined layout on a game board, as provided in the present invention. It is also noted that the Huang game is a competitive endeavor among four players, whereas the present invention is more closely related to the forming and solving of puzzles and problems by a single participant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,328 issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Tomas Krantz, titled xe2x80x9cRelative Frequency-Based Word Game,xe2x80x9d describes a dice game, with several sets of dice each having a plurality of letters thereon. No game board is provided by Krantz; the dice are merely tossed on a suitable surface by each player ink turn, with players noting any words which may be formed from the resulting face up letters on the dice. Krantz does not incorporate any form of game using a game board and playing pieces movable on such a board, in his dice game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,001 issued on Oct. 14, 1997 to Ralph Nagel et al., titled xe2x80x9cComputerized Game Teaching Method,xe2x80x9d describes a computerized solo game much like the chess teaching computer of the Hegener ""106 U.S. Patent discussed further above. As in the Hegener computer, Nagel et al. do not provide any word forming means or letters of the alphabet with their device; rather, it is purely for teaching chess, and solutions to chess problems.
British Patent Publication No. 1,239 accepted on Dec. 14, 1889 to Emil A. Wuterich, titled xe2x80x9cA New Game Of Skill, Together With The Appliances For Playing It,xe2x80x9d describes a competitive game resembling chess, with the playing pieces comprising the letters of the alphabet. The board is nine positions wide, with extensions at top and bottom to provide room for all twenty six letters of the Roman alphabet on each side. Vowels are empowered with moves resembling the higher level pieces in chess, with consonants having more restricted moves. The object is to form a word across the opponent""s board extension, or to capture the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d vowel of the opponent. Wuterich does not provide any tabular form of letter hierarchy for developing chess problems with his game, nor does he provide for the solving of word problems or puzzles. Rather, the Wuterich game is a competitive activity more closely resembling the game disclosed in the ""915 U.S. Patent to Sweet, discussed further above, than the present alphabetic chess puzzles invention.
German Patent Publication No. 2,443,496 published on May 22, 1975 to Iwaya Corp. illustrates an automated and electrified chess board assembly, more closely resembling the computerized devices of the Hegener ""106 and Nagel ""001 U.S. Patents than the present invention. The ""496 German Publication does not appear to include any alphabetized play for forming words, nor any means for forming chess problems using the letters of the alphabet on a chess board or forming or solving word problems using the conventional moves of chess pieces on a board, as provided by the present invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,064,966 published on Jun. 24, 1981 to Leslie P. Collard et al., titled xe2x80x9cBoard Game Teaching Aid,xe2x80x9d describes a chess and checkers teaching aid comprising board diagrams or positions of problems, and descriptions of the solutions for the problems. The Collard et al. disclosure is directed purely to the teaching of the play of chess and checkers, and as such does not include any variations on these conventional games, whereas the present invention comprises various embodiments incorporating the letters of the alphabet for forming word puzzles and problems and for forming chess problems based upon the positioning of the letters of a word placed upon the board.
British Patent Publication No. 2,227,674 published on Aug. 8, 1990 to Christopher J. Cunningham, titled xe2x80x9cWord Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game using a board resembling a conventional chess or checker board (but slightly larger), wherein two opposing players each have a set of four lettered playing pieces. Each letter of each set is different, and is restricted to different patterns of permissible moves. The object of the game is to move the playing pieces across the board in accordance with the rules, to reform the initial word formed by the letters in their starting positions. As such, the Cunningham game is more closely related to the games described in the ""035 and ""314 U.S. Patents respectively to Metzler and Berlino and particularly the 1,239 British Patent Publication to Wuterich, each of which has been described further above, than to the present alphabetic chess puzzle methods invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,278,551 published on Dec. 7, 1994 to James G. Knowles, titled xe2x80x9cSelectable Points Puzzle,xe2x80x9d describes a board having an eight by eight matrix of positions thereon, with a single playing piece or xe2x80x9cselector.xe2x80x9d The selector is only permitted to move in accordance with the movement permitted of a knight in chess, i. e., three positions, with the last one or two being at right angles to the first leg of the movement. The object of the Knowles game is to move the selector to as many different positions on the board as possible without repeating a position, akin to the chess exercise known as the xe2x80x9cknight""s tour.xe2x80x9d Knowles does not include any alphabetic system with his game for creating or solving word or chess problems, as provided with the present invention, and provides only a single playing piece and correspondingly restricted movement.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a series of alphabetic chess puzzles and problems, and methods for forming and solving such puzzles and problems. In a first embodiment, a series of words are developed for placement upon an eight by eight board in any orientation, i. e., horizontally, vertically or diagonally left, right, up, and/or down. A single chess piece and starting position for the piece on the board are determined, and the words are applied to the board. Certain key letters are removed from the board, with the solver of the puzzle being required to move the chess piece to the blank positions of the board and determine the appropriate letter for placement at that position to form a word, or partial word. Additional penalty or xe2x80x9cpitxe2x80x9d positions may be provided on the board, to add further challenge to the solver of the puzzle.
In a second embodiment, a word having a given number of letters therein, and a series of chess pieces equal to the number of letters in the word, are selected. The chess pieces are arranged on the board so that each piece may be moved a predetermined number of times (e. g., one move each) to form a single horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line. The word comprising the puzzle is placed along this line representing the final positions of the chess pieces, with additional letters and/or words being placed upon the board to conceal the solution to the puzzle. The solver of the puzzle must then move each chess pieces appropriately to form a single line, to find the word which has been placed upon that line.
The third embodiment is related to the second embodiment, in that a single word or phrase is selected to be uncovered by a series of consecutive moves by a single chess piece. The starting position of the piece is determined, and the letters forming the word or phrase are placed along the predetermined route of the chess piece over the board. The movement pattern may be taken from the moves of a single piece in a classic game played between two masters in a tournament, or otherwise selected. Additional letters are placed upon the board to conceal or camouflage the word or phrase to be discovered. The puzzle is solved by moving the chess piece in accordance with the designated moves, as provided to the person solving the puzzle.
Finally, a fourth embodiment comprises the formation of a chess problem incorporating a series of opposing chess pieces. A word is selected, with the letters of the word being placed upon a chessboard in accordance with one or more tables of the letters of the Roman (or other) alphabet. Tables may be provided for each side, and/or may have different arrangements of letters. The tables are organized according to the frequency of the letters as they appear as the first letter of words used in the English language, and thus differ from other tables which are based upon the overall frequency of occurrence of letters. The chess pieces are selected and placed upon the board at the locations of the letters, to form a chess problem for solution (e. g., xe2x80x9cwhite to move and win,xe2x80x9d etc.). The above described means for forming and solving various word problems using classical chess movement rules, and means for forming chess problems using letter tables and words to define the initial positions of the chess pieces on the board, provide a novel means of creating and solving such problems and puzzles.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved puzzles combining alphabetic systems and rules with the rules and movement of conventional chess.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved alphabetic chess puzzle having a series of words or a phrase on a chessboard, with the solution to the puzzle comprising the movement of a single chess piece over the board from a predetermined starting position to discover the words disposed upon the board.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved alphabetic chess puzzle having a single word or phrase in a single line and a series of chess pieces equal to the number of letters of the word or phrase on a chessboard, with the solution to the puzzle comprising moving each of the chess pieces a predetermined number of moves to form a straight line along the predetermined word.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved alphabetic chess puzzle having a single word or phrase and a single chess piece provided on a chessboard, with the solution to the puzzle comprising moving the single piece in a series of moves along a predetermined route to uncover the word or phrase placed along that route.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of devising a chess problem, comprising selecting a word, placing letters from the word on a chessboard in accordance with one or more tables of letter hierarchy, and selecting and placing a series of chess pieces upon the positions of those letters.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.